Ethan Xavier, the X-Man
by Fiction.Story00
Summary: Right, he is an X-Men, but what will change? How will the Son of Charles Xavier deal with things his powers can't really help him with? He has made himself in control of his powers, but his heart? Ethan will have to learn a lot more than to deal with his powers… (Season 2)
1. Prologue

Hi, and welcome back if you have read the first Story (which cover Season 1 and is smart to have read before this one). I guess you like _Ethan Xavier and The X-Men_ or at least I hope you did. Here is Season 2 and I will have to warn you, I don't own more than Ethan Xavier and some of the plot. (and for you who wonder, yes Ethan will take some of Scott Summers, aka, Cyclops, role as he and Jean will have a much closer relationship (which you should know if you read Season 1) Other than that, I appreciate if you would love to review and well, just give me a sight of how you think about this story.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat _not_ own X-Men Evolution. With that said I will let the story begin, so lean back, make yourself comfortable and let's start...

* * *

Prologue

"And your powers?" He asked. "Are they still in control."

"Nothing have really change." Ethan answered. "I can still control the illusions and make small among of fire. However, the other manipulations don't work. Kitty also tried to make me go through a wall, which didn't work. My body is still shield from others."

"And Rogue?"

"We haven't tried. She is afraid what can happen if she gets my powers and can't control them. Guess I can't really blame her." Ethan said. He crossed his arms over his chest and walk to stand beside his father and look out through the window. It was a nice weather outside and he watch as cars was coming driving. Ororo was greeting the parents and the new kids that would join the school. New people, with new powers. This was his father's dream. Helping those who need help, making them who doesn't have a home feel like home and them to be safe. Ethan was however still a bit unsure. Having all those kids with different powers, different personalities, was it a smart choice?

Memories hit Ethan, memories from Asteroid M. Scott and his brother, their change. Him almost dying. A lot had changed, but he was still unsure of his father's words, his believe. Ethan didn't know what he believed anymore. ' _It's about power and survive. Power is to survive and survive is to have power. Without one of them you are doomed. The world is to take the weeks away and the strong to rule.'_ that's what he once had believed, but now… he didn't know anymore.

"Are you alright, Ethan?" Charles asked his son.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. "My mother's words are still in my mind. She has a point, you know. If the humans aren't ready for us now, when will they ever be? I guess a part of me still has her believe and will always have."

"Ethan…"

"I know dad." Ethan said than Charles didn't know what to say. "I'm an X-Men now, I should believe the humans will accept us one day." To his shock, his father shook his head.

"No, Ethan. Just because you are an X-Men don't mean you must believe something special, but you should know, whatever happens in the feature the X-Men will stand by each other's sides. We are a family."

"Yeah, a family…" Ethan whispered, hesitating with the word. His father's believe was so strong. Sure, his mother thought the Mutants should stand together against the humans, but as a family? No. As allies in a war. He turned from the window and walk to the exit. "I have a game against Evan, I see you later." Ethan told his father and left.


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Pains

**Just a quick warning, you should for best have seen the seire becouse this story will mostly follow it with just following Ethan for most and have some mino changes. With that said, hope you like this and here is the next chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 1: Growing Pains

* * *

"So, are we having that date or are we in need to cancel it, _again_?" Ethan asked her as they were walking down the hallway. He had been looking forward for a time alone with Jean, but something always seemed to come in their way. If it wasn't his father wanted them to do something it was the other guys wanting to train or just hang out. The two of them hadn't got much of alone time, which Ethan didn't like at all.

"Sorry, Ethan, but I'm going to be late." Jean said. She was wearing the red white Bayville Soccer Team dress and had a bag over her shoulder. "But I promise, after the game, _if_ your are kind enough to pick me up, we can go out." she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before running down the stairs to meet Scott who had his car ready to drive her, Kitty, Kurt and Evan to the Girl's Soccer Game.

Ethan sigh as he watched them drive away.

"So, can I ask why you didn't follow with them to the game?" Rogue asked him as she came out from the girl's hallway. She was dressed in green and her hair was auburn with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. Ethan just shrugged and face her.

"Last time I was on one of the Bayville games Scott and Duncan fight and we almost got exposed. Guess I just don't like this kind of events. I, to be true, don't get the point even if I see how happy Jean seem to be on the field." Ethan told her, remembering the time Jean had tried to made him play. It hadn't went that good. He had after some missed shoot start to become angry and well, the football hadn't survived the game.

"What do you like to play then? I mean, all I see you do is training and… painting?"

"Drawing." Ethan corrected. "I can play the piano too." he added with a smile and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, boring stuff. What more do you do?"

"It's not boring." Ethan said. "It helps you get your mind in focus." he explained. He started to walk to the kitchen and Rogue was after him. "Evan makes me play basketball, so if that counts."

"Well, better than nothing I guess." Rogue agreed. She lean against the dish as Ethan took a cola out of the fridge.

"So, why are you not with them yourself?" Ethan question her and this time she shrugged.

"You not the only one who doesn't like this things. Plus, I want to make sure the new kids don't destroy our house." Ethan laugh. He knew very well Rogue and Jean wasn't the best of friends, but serious. it was starting to get a bit childres. Plus, Ethan guess it was a bit more with Summers to do than both of them seem to understand.

"How does it go with you and Scott?" Ethan asked and Rogue turn her face at him faster than maybe Quicksilver would be able to.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Rogue. I see the way you are looking at him. It's like… how Kurt looks at that girl Amanda in his class." Ethan explain, remember then he had seen his brother looking at a brown haired girl in his class. His eyes had been stuck at her and he had totally ignored Ethan.

"Shut up Ethan, we both know he just has eyes for Jean, and how is that looking for you and Jean?" Ethan snorted. "That's what I thought. When are you two going to tell everyone and make it official?" Rogue asked.

"Rogue, you are like a sister to me, but I and Jean, we are friends who just… going out together sometimes."

"Yeah, on dates." Ethan shook his head and knew it was no point in trying to convince Rogue he and Jean just… was taking it slow.

"You know, if I take Jean, it gives you a good chance on Summers." Ethan stated as trying to change the subject. Rogue just snorted and walk to go out.

"Just give up already. I and Scott has nothing in common." she said and left. Ethan smiled after her and turn to finish his cola up.

* * *

The sun was bright and warm. There wasn't a cloud in the visible area and not as much as a guest of wind. The asphalt on the basket core was hot and felt sticky under Ethan's shoes. He was running back and forth with the basket ball dribbled around his feet and between his hands. He had a pair of shorts and his over body was bear as the air was to warm for him to wear a shirt and play with. He had been out for an hour at least and his hair was flat down as it was weat. As the wind flew through his hair as he run he could close all the sounds around him out and let himself drive away from reality.

"Ethan?" came a voice and Ethan jumped to shoot the basketball and win a three point before he turn to the girl who had approached. Rogue. "You do have a track of time, don't you?" Ethan look down at his clock and saw that the Soccer game would be finish at any minute.

"Oh God, Jean is going to kill me!" He yelled and run over to there he had his shirt. "Thanks, Rogue. I will see you later!" He told her and run back to the house. He almost tripped over a ice area. "Bobby!" He yelled, knowing it was one of the new mutants that had ice powers. "God, I hope dad can teach them something right." Ethan muttered as he set his hands on fire and melted all the ice before continue to go to the garage.

* * *

Jean left the girls changing room after she had change to her ordinary cloth. She was happy for the winning score she had made in the last second. The game was finish and all left now was the game tomorrow and if they won that, they would be the champions this season.

"Great game, Jean!" one of her friends, Taryn, came up to her. "Nice last second score." she said. Taryn had her brown hair in a ponytail and a bag like Jean's over her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without that nice pass, Taryn." Jean told her friend. The two girls reach the parking lot just as Taryn's phone called and she picked it up, meanwhile Duncan came over to Jean.

"Way-a-go, Jean! You stomped them like bugs on a sidewalk!" He cheered for her. Jean laughed at how ridiculous, but charming he sounded.

"Thanks Duncan, everyone was playing very good today." He gave her a smile.

"Do you need a drive home?" he offered, but just as he finish his question Jean got sight of the black sportcar coming driving, with it's roof down. She saw Ethan sitting in it and turn to Duncan.

"Thanks, but Ethan just came." Duncan look as Ethan stopped a bit from them and then look a bit shocked back at Jean.

"You mean he didn't saw the game?" he asked in surprise.

"He don't like this kinds of things." Jean explained.

"Still," Duncan said with a new smile at her, "he should come at least to cheer and watch you play."

"I can't make him do something he don't want to." Jean told Duncan, a bit sad that he actually had a bit right. She wanted Ethan to see her play, to cheer and support her, but her own words was true as well, she couldn't make him do something he didn't want to.

"Alright, but I will see you tomorrow, cheering for the champions, you know." Duncan said and left. Jean look as he disappeared out of sight, she then turn to Taryn who had stop talk in her phone. Jean asked what was wrong, seeing her worried, disappointed, look.

"I don't have a ride home, my father got something he had to do." Jean was on her way to offer and ask if Ethan could drive her, but she didn't got the chance, Ethan had already made his way over to them. He had seen Jean and Duncan talk. He had plan to interrupt, but Duncan had already walk away as he jumped of the car.

"If you need I ride, I have place for more than one in my car." Ethan said. He walk past Taryn and stood beside Jean. "Here, let me." he took her bag. He then turn to Taryn and it took a while before she understood he wanted her bag as well. She gave him it and he walk back to his car to put them in the trunk.

"So, private driver?" Taryn asked Jean when Ethan didn't hear. "I thought you had something with Duncan, or Summers." Jean become a bit red on her cheeks, but shook it away.

"No, Duncan is a nice friend and Scott is like a brother. Plus, I and Ethan are just going out sometimes, as friends." she added to not get Taryn to think the wrong things.

"Yeah sure, he doesn't come to you game, but has no problem to pick you up? It doesn't looks that innocent." Taryn pointed out.

"Yeah, I kind of promise we were going out if he picked me up. Scott was already driving Kitty, Kurt and Evan. I didn't want they have to wait for me to get change and all." Jean try to explain, not trying to mention the date she actually had promise him after all the time they had have to cancel as they never got time alone. "Come on, don't want to let Ethan wait much longer." Jean said and they start to walk over to there Ethan stood by his car, leaning against the door of the passenger seat.

"Are you two ready to go?" Ethan asked as he saw them coming over. Jean walk over with Taryn and Ethan opened the door to let Taryn jump in behind the passenger seat. "How did the game went?" Ethan asked as he put the seat back so Jean could jump in.

"We won." Jean told him and he close the door for her to jump in at the other side.

"You should have seen the game, Jean made a fantastic last second!" Taryn informed as Ethan closed his door. Taryn and Ethan didn't know each other that well, but they both got along quite well as Jean was a common friend making the two of them become friendly

"The team had a great teamwork." Jean said, to save herself from the spot light. Ethan laugh, knowing Jean didn't like to get all the attention like she did.

"Yeah, keep saying that, but we all know you are the star, Jean." Taryn insisted. "Why wasn't you on the game Ethan? I think Jean would love to have you cheering for her." Ethan stop laughing

"Taryn!" Jean shouted.

"No, it's alright." Ethan said. "She is right, I should come and see a game of yours."

"Yes, you should." Taryn agreed. "We have the final tomorrow, if we win that we are the champions this season."

"Well, I will be coming and cheering for you then." Ethan told them and turn the car. He had heard Duncan, and figure Jean wanted him to cheer and support her. Well, he had promise her always to be there for her and she would have come to his games if he had a sport he loved like she loved Soccer.

"Nice!" Taryn cheered, Jean look more shocked at Ethan, not believing he was agreeing to come and watch a game of soccer. Sure, she become warm in her chest, but of some reason she believed Ethan must have heard Duncan.

It didn't took long before they reach Taryn's house. Ethan and Jean jumped out to help her get her bag and Jean to say bye. As Jean follow her to her door, Ethan's phone rang and it was from his father. He lean against the car and watch Jean and Taryn talk while he answered the phone.

"Hey, dad?"

" _Ethan, where are you?"_ came his father's voice from the other side.

"I'm with Jean. We had to drive her friend home, why?"

" _I would like you all to come home. Scott's powers has been see in TV and I don't want to risk you being seen using yours as well. I know you two had plans, but could it at least wait? I would like you to talk with Scott as well. He's quite down right now."_

"You want me to talk or try make him understand why we aren't exposing ourselves?"

" _Just talk."_ Ethan sigh.

"Alright, we are back soon." Ethan told him and hung up as Jean came over to him. "Looks like Scott and the other's came in some trouble and my father want us to come home. Guess, we have to cancel this date, _too_." Ethan said and open the door for Jean.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked as Ethan started the car.

"He didn't say." Ethan answered and started the radio.

" _Eyewitness accounts are conflicting but all agree that the falling car was somehow deflected by the strange red flash. It's source is still a mystery."_ Jean turn the radio off again and sigh.

"Great." she muttred. "Maybe a date tomorrow? After the school. We can go together to the game."

"Sounds good." Ethan told her and accelerated.

* * *

"Look Scott, I'm not blaming you for what you did. In fact, I had have done the same thing in your place. I'm just saying you need to do what you can without revealing what you are." Charles told Scott who sigh. Ethan entered the room, but they didn't notice him as he waited by the door.

"I don't know professor. I having a hard time with this one." Scott whispered. "Shouldn't helping others be the most important thing we do with our powers?" Ethan cross his arms over his chest and lean against the door.

"Summers." Ethan said and made them both look at him. "I heard what happened." he told him. "I must say it wasn't smart, but… it was the right thing to do. One day Scott…" Ethan sigh, "one day they will be ready for us and then that day come we will be ready to show them what we can, right?" Scott look at Ethan and just like Charles he was a bit shocked to hear the hope of humans coming from Ethan's mouth, but Scott only got a half smile.

"I guess I just hope… what you show me will become true." Ethan nodded, remembering what he had showed Scott the first time they had meet. A world they had lived without of the need to hiding, with friends who understood them. People accepting them.

"Maybe not today, Scott, but someday." Ethan said and the two gave each other a quick smile before Ethan left the room again. He had done his part and was happy to just leave them. The bond his father had with Scott was special, he knew that.

"Hey, mein Bruder!" Kurt had teleport just beside Ethan in the hallway, making him jump.

"Kurt! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, meine fault." Kurt said. He was in his blue colors and held a popcorn bowl as he hang from the lamp in the roof. "So, do you want to see a movie?" Ethan raise an eyebrow.

"Movie Kurt, really?" he asked. "No thanks, look we might be blood brother, but please. Come to me when you have something better than a movie." Ethan informed him before leaving. He and Kurt had come a bit closer after Kurt had learn Ethan's mother was his mother too, making them brothers. Ethan hadn't wanted to spend much time with his _little brother_ , but after a lot of complains from both Kurt and Jean he had agreed to have lunch together so they could talk. Slowly getting closer, but not the best brothers.

* * *

Ethan gasped and didn't really listen as the new Principal Kelly was having his speech in the sporthall. Jean sat beside him as they listen to the boring speech. Ethan saw Rogue with another girl he hadn't see before, she had black and purple hair and they seem to get along. A bit away from them Ethan found Kitty and Lance talking.

The ground started suddenly to shake and Ethan guess he knew the cause of it. Ethan was on his way to use his powers to stop Lance, to make him see black or lose focus, but it was too late. He saw the scoreboard above fall from the roof and when he thought it would hit the principal it flew backwards and hit the wall.

Ethan look to his side just in time to catch Jean as she was weak of using her powers. He hold her hand and she was having her other hand over her head. He gave her a worried look, but she was fast to shake her head and look up at him.

"I'm fine, just headache. Don't worry." she told him, but the words didn't help as he still was worried. However, he let his attention go back to the principal that continue his speech with making a joke and ended up with making everyone cheer for the girl's soccer game tonight.

"Wow, people are really getting crazy." Ethan muttered as all the students in the room was cheering.

"It's called to support the school's team." Jean corrected him and stood up. She lost balance and Ethan was fast to take her hand and helped her keep her balance. She lean against his arm and hold her hand against her forehead. Ethan look around, no one seem to look at her and made their way out.

"Jean, are you sure you are fine?" she nodded, but Ethan had a bad feeling she lied to him, or not thinking it was important.

"Come on, we have class. Let's go." she told him and he follow her to class. He couldn't do more, so all he did was to look after her and be sure she didn't look shick. He watch for every sign of her feeling bad, and of course she notice sometimes and told him it was nothing.

"Jean, please, stop lying to me." Ethan whispered as they stood outside the girl's dressing room, canceled their chance for a date, as Ethan didn't think it was a good idea if Jean didn't feel good. "I can see it in your eyes that something is wrong, what is it?"

"Ethan, I really think it's sweet of you to care this much, but you are getting annoying." Jean told him. "I'm fine, just headache. It's a lot happening right now with the game today. I just need to rest after this, alright." Ethan sigh, but didn't fight her. She smile and kiss his cheek before entering the dressing room, letting Ethan find the others ready to see the game.

Ethan sat down beside Rogue and Kitty. Kurt and Scott beside them and Evan came with Charles in his wheelchair. Charles saw the worry in Ethan's eyes, but he didn't try to read his mind or ask, thinking it could wait to after the game.

People was cheering and screaming as the announcer in the speakers was announcing the games players. Ethan look as he watch Jean and the others in the team run between the cheering from the cheerleaders in their red Bayville team cloth. Waving to the audience and letting the game be fast to start.

Ethan follow Jean with his eyes, watching the game time to time. He didn't like how Jean seem to concentrate to keep her focus.

Ethan didn't listen to the man who talk through the speakers, however, it won his attention when he suddenly stopped and a voice Ethan recognize too well came through the speakers instead.

"Excuse me folks," Lance said and Ethan saw Jean, with the football stopping and looking to the roof of there the announcer sat in. There Lance stood and won all their attentions. "Hey can I have your attention up here?"

"Lance?" Kitty yelled.

"What's he up to!" Scott shouted and stood from his seat.

The headlights turn from the air to light up the roof there Lance stood. Fred and Todd beside him and soon joined by Pietro.

"That's better, my name is Lance." Ethan didn't move as he listen, not taking his eyes away. "I also call myself Avalanche, because I'm a mutant." Ethan didn't understood what he was doing. What did he think with? "That's right, me and Toad and Blob and Quicksilver here, we're all mutants." Lance continued. "Mutant or different. What you might call freaks."

Ethan notice a man trying to get them down, but Toad just shoot his green mucus. Lance ignored them and continued to speak through the mic. "You see, there's a lot of mutants at Bayville. Scott Summers over there, he's one" he pointed to there Scott sat, then at Jean who stood in the middle of the plan, "and so Jean Grey the soccer star and most of their pals from the Xavier Institute, which is kind of a school for weirdo mutant nerds."

As Lance start to explain that being a mutant meant you had special powers, Ethan walk down from the grand stand, over to the plan and closer to Jean. Lance, to prove his point with his powers start to shake the ground. People start to scream and Ethan start to run over to Jean as the plan start to get a big hole in the middle of it. To make the plan longer and the soccer goals further from each other.

Ethan reach Jean just in time to take her hand before she fall down from helping Taryn from falling. He burn his hand down in the ground so he wouldn't glide down himself.

"I'm going to kill Lance!" Ethan muttered and try to pull Jean up. Jean look at him, a bit shocked that he come from nowhere. "I know," he said seeing her looking at him, "I'm sorry for before, I'm just worried about you." Ethan pulled Jean closer so she come over the edge and he could take Taryn hand and pull her over too. The second he let go of Taryn, she run away. "You are welcome." Ethan muttered as she run away.

"We will have to talk about this later." Jean told him and they both turn to see the other from the X-Men stopping Fred to throw the school's mascot that was on fire and Quicksilver making a tornado to hold Principal Kelly in the air. Ethan and Jean look at each other before they run over to Quicksilver.

"Jean, I take Quicksilver down, be ready to catch Kelly!" Ethan instructed to her and she gave an acknowledging nod. Ethan focus to try and follow Quicksilver in his movements and then he catch him enough to use his powers he made him see a wall. Making him suddenly stop, Ethan added three walls around him and the was stuck.

Jean catched the Principal as he was falling. However, the second he could stand right, he run away and put his phone up. Ethan saw it in the corner of his eyes and he lost the focus as he turn to make the Principal drop his phone, Jean catch it and made it flew into a wall and break. She then notice Quicksilver was free and thrown him into Blob.

Ethan walk over to Jean and she suprise him with giving him a hug as he saw Storm making it rain and stop the fire. His father must have called her, he thought.

"The secret is out." Jean whisper into his chest, looking over her shoulder there her teammates was whispering and looking away then she saw them.

"It's going to be alright, Jean." Ethan told her and pull back to giver her his jacket.

Looking around, Kitty held an uncunces Lance, Kurt had bet Todd, Fred and Pietro just looked disappointed.

"Good work Strom." Charles told her as she landed beside him.

"Yes, but no downpour can make people forget what they've seen here. The secret is out."

"Perhaps not if I can alter their memory."

"You are talking about a lot of people, dad." Ethan said as he and Jean join the little circle the X-Men had made. "Not even you can alter so many minds."

"I really don't have any choice." Charles said and start to focus. After a while he start to make sound of pain.

"Dad!" Ethan said and walk over. "Dad, stop it!" To late and Ethan only reach him to be able and catch him falling of his wheelchair.


	3. Chapter 2: Power Surge

Chapter 2: Power Surge

 _Ethan sat on a chair in the golden light room, surrounded with machines and his father lying in a bed still unconscious. He had sat by his side all night and not moved an inch. His father had been unconscious for a long time and Ethan start to wonder if it was normal. If something was wrong._

 _"Ethan? How is he?" Ethan didn't need to turn around to know it was Ororo. She had been checking in every second it felt like._

 _"Don't know." Ethan answered and for the first time on a long he stood up. "I heard that the eyewitness thought the school mascot burn down." Storm come to his father's other side and nodded. "Right, I should leave."_

 _"Why?" Storm asked. "He can wake up any second now."_

 _"I know." Was all Ethan said before he left, meeting Logan and Scott by the door._

 _"Hey, everything alright?" Scott asked._

 _"Yeah, everything is as good it can be, Summers." Ethan responded and intended to walk past them, but Logan took his arm so they faced each other._

 _"Look, if you need to talk with someone… the X-Men are here-"_

 _"Because we are all a big happy family." Ethan cut him off. He pulls away from his hand. "I know how it works, Logan." With that, Ethan left the room._

* * *

Two days later, Charles had woken up, but Ethan had still not gone to see him. Charles was to keep be in bed to rest and the times he tried to communicate with Ethan, he was blocked out.

Ethan was sitting under a tree behind the house. In the shadows, there he didn't needed to have anyone else around as Evan had taken the basket core and all the other places much likely was crowded with people. He was having a pen in his hand and just made a lot of lines on the paper. Not sure what else there was to do to take his mind away, but of course it didn't take long before one of the new mutants, Bobby or Iceman, come walking over to him. He was apparently in a rush as it was his and the other's last free time before they started school in Bayville.

"Hey, Ethan. There's a phone call." he told him and gave the phone he holds to Ethan. Bobby left again and Ethan check the number, it was Kitty. She should be in school and see the distribution of the prize about the top games and stuff like that. Ethan had decided to skip school, which he guess his father or anyone didn't really like, but it wasn't like he cared very much and did it anyway.

 _"Hey, Ethan. Where are you?"_ Kitty asked then Ethan had put the phone to his ear and asked what she wanted, he knew it was about Jean as he had asked Kitty to look out after her. He was still worried about her. _"Never mind, I was just calling to say Jean won the MVP (Most Valuable Player) and she kind of freaked out."_ Ethan raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean she freaked out?" He asked, knowing attention or a lot of people looking at Jean wasn't something she freaked out about. He lay his stuff away and stood up.

 _"Well, she looked like she didn't know what to say and suddenly start to scream that everyone should be silent when no one was speaking and-"_

"Is she alright now?" Ethan cut her off and was already on his way to his car.

 _"I think, Scott said he would go and see how she was doing after the whole ceremony, but well, I thought you wanted to know. I haven't seen Jean, I believe she is still behind the stage."_

"Right," Ethan muttered. "I will be on my way, thanks Kitty."

 _"No problem, but don't tell her I called you. I don't think she want to know you have put me to spy on her."_ Ethan laugh and hung up, running the last route to his car.

His mind was all on Jean as he drove to the school in a speed limit he didn't were allowed to have. However, using his powers to make some people he could get his eyes on to just see him as a cop or just let him pass gave him some saved time.

Ethan parked the car and run over to there all the students was sitting and watching the last people getting awards for their excellent work. When people start to leave, Ethan found his way past and to the backstage to find Jean sitting by the stair to the scene, her hands around a headless MVP award and her bag beside her. She didn't seem to see him as he came closer.

"Guess Bayville has their own Super Star." Ethan said and made her jump. She looks up at him to get a calm look on her face, from the look that had shown Ethan she had a lot on her mind. Ethan moved her bag and sat down to have it under his legs. He didn't say anything and let her be the one to take the subject up, not pressing her to speak.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I guess I wanted to congratulate you, for the MVP award."

"Thanks, but how did you know I got it?" Jean asked and Ethan look away from her. She understood his look. His massage than he didn't look at her. "You put someone to have an eye on me, didn't you?"

"I heard about the speech." Ethan whispered. "Jean, stop say you are alright, I know you are hiding something and don't want to make anyone worried, but really. You are making me worried when you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Ethan, I appreciate that you care that much, but putting someone to look after me, really?" Jean stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have class to attend to." she said. "Don't worry, Duncan are having a party tonight and he has offered to drive me to him right after school. He might need help to set it up." She walks to the exit.

"Jean…" Ethan stood up.

"Don't send anyone to spy on me, Ethan. You are over the line." she told him and left. Ethan sigh and sat back down again. He pulled his hands through his hair.

"You put a spy on her?" came Scott's voice as he appeared in the room. Ethan sigh again. "Why would you put someone to look after her?"

"I'm just worried about her, Scott." Ethan said and stood up. "I think something is wrong, something she isn't telling me."

"That doesn't give you right to set someone to spy on her."

"Listen, Summers, I know I might cross the line, but I care too much to really care. Something is wrong, if you see it or not, I don't care." Ethan shouted. "I'm going home, have a nice day." Ethan left the building and made his way to his car only to be stop by Rogue and that girl Ethan had seen she sat with at the start of the school day.

"Ethan!" she called and he stop to say hi. "Ethan, this is my friend Risty." The girl with the black and purple hair hold her hand forward for Ethan too shake.

"Hi, Risty Wilde from Manchester England." she said and Ethan shook her hand.

"Ethan Xavier." Risty gave him a warm smile and Ethan let go of her hand.

"So, why are you here? I thought you would skip school." Rogue question him. He scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm on my way home, just had to talk to Jean about something." he explained, not mention the reason why.

"Jean? You mean Miss. Jean Grey the Soccer Star, Miss. Popular?" Risty asked. Rogue gave her friend a smile and Ethan just look at her a bit surprised with the whole 'Soccer Star and Miss. Popular' title, but he gave her an unsure smile, telling her it was the right Jean.

"You will see Ethan is quite popular between girls, but he and Jean has a thing."

"Rogue." Ethan warned her. She smiles and then pretend to look at a watch she didn't have.

"But look at the time, Risty we need to hurry or we will be late for class." She starts to drag Risty away and Ethan start to go to his car as well.

* * *

"Ethan?" Ethan sat in one of the study rooms of the mansion. He was looking right out in the air it looked like, but his mind wasn't thinking about what he saw and Charles had to repeat himself for him to hear. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Jean and Scott at the party at Duncan Matthews's?" he asked. Ethan just shook his head for an answer. "What's wrong? Something is bothering you."

"It's nothing. Just… I might have cross a line, dad." Ethan said, looking up at Charles who was back in his wheelchair, which his was thrilled about. Ethan took a breath. "Jean has been having headache a lot and I… I just don't believe her. I think something is wrong and well, I told Kitty to watch her as I didn't go to school."

"Which we are going to discuss later." Charles cut in, Ethan nodded, before continuing.

"I went to see Jean today after Kitty called me, informing she had been acting weird with screaming for everyone to be silent when no one was talking. She understood I had ask someone to look after her and… yeah, she is angry at me, so is Scott after he heard I had put a 'spy' on Jean." Charles let his hands go together as he was thinking.

"Ethan, I understand Jean. You did cross a line and well, it wasn't good. You should trust her words, but I think you might be on something. Tell me, what do you think is wrong?" Ethan took a breath. Thinking thought the headache, the screaming, Ethan only had one guess.

"I think her powers of Telepathy are evolving. See might have hear all the thoughts from all the students and freak out by it. It wouldn't be that out of track as it should be able to be the source of her headache." Charles thought of it and nodded.

"It doesn't sound crazy, I will speak with her later. I promise, but for you... I think you need to give her space and maybe talk to her later. You did something wrong, but it was out of care, she will understand, Ethan."

"Yeah, you think?"

"I do." Charles said. "Now, can we talk about the reason you haven't go to school and why haven't I seen you before now?" Ethan roll his eyes and stood up.

"I really don't want to talk about this now, dad."

"No, but I think you need to." Charles told him. "You have a lot on your mind, Ethan. I might not be able to read it, but I can feel it. There is a lot bothering you. Not only Jean, there are more."

"Yeah, I know!" Ethan suddenly yelled. He spine around so they were face to face, and everything just came. "I have been training the past weeks and my powers don't seem to change at all! Kurt wants to get closer, but I'm _afraid_ I will disappoint him as a brother! For just some days you could have died because we have to hid and the humans weren't ready! And to do it all worse, I am worried about my mom and I don't know what I'm doing anymore or who I'm supposed to be!" as Ethan stop talk it was like the house had become death silent.

"Ethan, I…" Charles said after a while, but was cut off.

"Don't," Ethan said, trying to keep his voice stable from yelling, "I don't want to hear more of 'the X-men are a family', 'we are all here for each other' and on. I can't put my feelings from Mystique away. I am worried every night I go to bed that she really is dead, I don't want to believe she is gone. I'm worried sick, _every day_ , that our secret will go out and they will all kill us. I'm worried that _family_ is the wrong way and that we should make _allies_ instead. Be ready for a war." Ethan was breathing heavy and his heart could almost have echoed in the room.

"Ethan, I'm sorry…" Charles said. "I don't know what to tell you. I can't say I know how you feel. That I understand, but I am here to talk. I care for you mother too, I'm also worried about the future."

"Yeah, I know." Ethan muttered, but turn around to leave, not feeling like he would stand to talk more without yelling.

* * *

Ethan entered the kitchen as he had just come back from an stupid unnecessary school day. It had been hell, if he would have to describe it. Jean had ignored him and got ride with Scott, which he didn't seem to complain about. She had been around her teammates if not with Duncan all day too, not leaving Ethan a chance to catch her alone. Except that, all day had been the usually boring school day.

"I'm guessing you didn't stay for the track tryouts." Rogue said as she stood in the kitchen already.

"Yeah, I had a lesson that went over time and didn't care or feel to get dress on two minutes for a stupid tryout to something I don't even care about." Ethan answered.

"Wow, someone is on a good mood today." Rogue comment.

"Sorry," Ethan apologized, meaning it. "I have had a rough day." He explained without details. "I'm sorry for yesterday, I heard what happened."

"Yeah, guess I just shouldn't take home friends again." Rogue muttered. "Who did you do it?" she suddenly asked and Ethan look up at her.

"Do what?"

"Jean read my mind yesterday and I couldn't stand the thought of having her in my head and seeing… no _discover_ all my secrets. And now I think about what she told me after Fred kidnapped her, about you two being linked, able to ready the other and feel everything the other felt before you destroyed the doors. I just… don't understand how you… or she could deal with it." Ethan look down on the ground. Not meeting her eyes. He however got a smile as he remembers how close he was to Jean, how much he loved to feel her happiness when she laugh or when she was upset, he knew how to help her…

"I will tell you the truth, Rogue. I can't really give you an answer. I and Jean grow up like that. Knowing how the other felt, always be able to know what the other needed at the time. It wasn't just reading each other's minds, we were linked on more ways than possible." Ethan explain. "And it's something you actually shouldn't like. We were the other's weaknesses, but honestly... I loved it."

"How?" Rogue asked. "How can you love to have someone who knew everything about you? That knew all your weaknesses?" Ethan shrugged.

"It's just that, Rogue." Ethan tried to explain. "I had a hard time to get close to people and well, Jean become so easy for me to know. I felt, I knew, what to do and when. She also knew when I needed to be alone and when I needed someone to talk to. I guess that's why I loved it, because I loved the feeling to be able and have someone who… understood me. Better than my mother or father. Better than anyone."

They both was silent for a while and when Rogue eventually was going to say something, she didn't get a chance as Kitty's voice echoed in the house.

"Professor!" Ethan, without hesitating run out to the foray and Rogue was fast behind him. The second he saw Scott, his eyes landed on Jean who was in his arms, unconscious.

"Jean!" Ethan yelled and walk over to take her from Scott's arms. He didn't fight as he was tried and let Ethan take over. "What happened?" he asked. Scott or Kitty wasn't given a chance to answer as Charles came in and ordered Ethan to take Jean down stairs. He obeyed.

Laying Jean on the table, Ethan didn't let go of her hand as Charles told him, Logan and Scott to leave.

"No, I'm staying dad." Charles, knowing he had to act quickly let him as Logan didn't seem to be able and stop Ethan. They both knew he wouldn't hesitate to use his powers. Logan left, taking Scott with him and Charles tried to reach into Jean's mind.

Without warning, a force from Jean made Charles and Ethan hit the walls and everything around her start to levitate and not caring if it hit Ethan or Charles.

"Jean!" Scott yelled as the door between them had been destroyed. Ethan made his way over to his father.

"What are you thinking, Ethan?" Charles asked, seeing his thoughtful look.

"Dad, I need you to take Logan and Scott with you up. I have to reach her somehow."

"No, I'm not leaving you. It's dangerous Ethan!" Charles said. Ethan just smiled.

"I know dad, I know, but I promise her. I made a promise and I will keep it." Ethan told him and before any of them understood what happened, Ethan made the wind force Charles to flew to Logan, they when flew into the elevator and it went up.

Ethan was alone with Jean and he turn to her. He had to reach her somehow. Make her fucose and only hear him.

"Jean!" he yelled for her to hear and take a step forward. "Jean, I need you to focus on me, please." she was flying up in the air and like a tornado things flew around her, like a shield to protect her. Ethan dug and use his fire to melt away some, but notice it was a bad idea as it just keep flying around, but hot and burning instead. Focusing, he tried to use his other elements. Air was the only thing coming thought and with it he could at least make things flew away from him.

"Jean, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I have been a jerk." Ethan told her, coming closer. He dug a table and look at Jean, trying to manipulate her mind, but as it was field with other people's thoughts he was unable to connect. Like he couldn't locate Jean in her own mind.

Ethan didn't saw it coming and he was hit by a glass bottle and then a table, making him fly back to thought the tornado and all the way to the elevator. He felt blood coming down his cheek and beside the corner of his left eye.

The elevator opened, and with Scott in the lead, he, Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Rogue, Logan and Ethan's father entered the room.

"Ethan!" Kitty yelled and Rogue came over to help him up.

"Listen, we have a plan." Rogue said. "Your father says there are too much in her head, I will try to take some and Scott will try to get her attention."

"Are you sure? It can be dangerous." Ethan said and came to his feet. Rogue nodded. Scott came up to them.

"Alright, X-Men, let's move!" he called and they all start to move forward and try getting an open door for Rogue to touch Jean. Ethan and Charles however still stood by the elevator. Ethan held himself up with the help of the wall and Charles look at the others, but spoke to him.

"You don't think they can make it, do you?" he questioned him. Ethan watched as Kitty run through a plate, only for it to hit Kurt and Kitty losing focus and be hit by something else. However, Scott and Rogue had come closer.

"Having Ororo here wouldn't be bad." Ethan said, think of how good she must have it with her relatives she was meeting. "What it looks like I'm unsure if they will. I don't know if Rogue will be able to hold everything in her mind and if Scott is strong enough to pull her out."

"Do you think you can do it?"

"I tired, and it ended up with glass hitting my face. No, I don't." Ethan said. He stood straight and let go of the wall. Making his way over to Jean. Making all the stuff coming against him fly to the side. He reached Rogue and Scott, who was trying to protect Rogue. "Rogue, I'm going to send you up to her, Scott, I need you to make a safe opening, you too Evan!" Evan nodded and start to shoot spikes and make some of the stuff in the tornado stuck in the wall. Scott just his blast to destroy some. "Ready?" Rogue nodded.

"Ready!" Ethan focus and with all his powers, when he found the open area, he manipulated the air and made Rogue fly thought. She reached the roof close to Jean and hold herself from be taken by the tornado.

"Since when could Ethan use that power?" Kitty asked, unknown Ethan could hear her. He did however not answer as he waited for Rogue to be ready with taking her glower off. When she had, he tries to control the airs and make her fly to be able and touch Jean, but Jean's tornado was strong.

"Come on!" Ethan yelled and try for the third time making Rogue fly, and she did. She got her hand on Jean's face and when she flew with the tornado to land and hit Ethan. He catches her and yelled to Scott who understood. He started to talk and try to make Jean focus on him.

"Jean, it's I, Scott! You must concentrate! Block everyone else and listen to me." he yelled, but it was like she didn't hear him.

"Are you alright, Rogue?" Ethan asked her as he helped her to sit, what he wasn't counting with was hearing Jean's voice, blend in with Rogue's answering.

"Ethan?" Rogue/Jean asked.

"Jean?" Ethan asked. "Oh God…" he said as he understood Rogue might have gotten a lot of Jean's mind, more than planned. "Jean, you have to listen to me," he said, turned to Rogue and having all the others staring at him, first not understanding what he was doing, but they slowly understood Jean and Rogue somehow was linked. "Focus on my voice, Jean. Forget everything else, just focus on me."

"Ethan…? I can't… I'm losing you."

"No, you don't, you will never lose me. We have been knowing each other better than anyone can know someone. I know what you can do! I know you better than anyone ever has, or ever will, just like you know me. Do you hear me, I know you can do this."

"Ethan?" this time it become weaker from Rogue and it sounded stronger from Jean. "help… me."

"I will, I promise, just hold on." Ethan said as he stood up. "Scott, talk to her." he ordered and he didn't hesitate before he came over and start to talk to her, trying to make her focus on his voice as he spoke.

"Ethan, what are you doing?" Charles asked.

"I need to help her, dad. I think I need to… enter her mind."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Logan asked, not liking the sound of the voice Ethan had.

"It has some risky consequences."

"Like?" Kurt asked. Ethan didn't answer and just turn around to come closer to Jean. He tries to focus and this time he had easier to found a way thought, reacting to Jean's mind and before he knew it, everything became black.


End file.
